Alternative Scene for Children of Jamestown
by Theatrefangirl014
Summary: In The A-Team's season 1 episode 3, Face gets hits really hard in the stomach and head by an armed monk. This is my alternate scene(s) for what happened when Face got hit and after the episode ended.


**Alternative Scene for Children of Jamestown**

 **Season 1 Episode 3**

 **(The A-Team Fanfiction)**

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of The A-Team. These characters belong to Stephen J. Cannell, Frank Lupo, and associates.

(The bolded words are taken directly from the episode.)

WARNING: Contains SPOILERS for The A-Team Season 1 Episode 3 (Children of Jamestown)

 **"I went as far as the trees. Preacher's got one look out at the barn. But that's all they need. We can't get anywhere near 'em without getting spotted,"** Face reported.

 **"We gotta bring him to us,"** Hannibal concluded.

 **"One of us could make it to the giant oak tree over there and move from treetop to treetop, until we got to the one by the farmhouse"** B.A. said pointing to the tree.

 **"Those branches don't look that strong to me,"** Face commented.

 **"Gotta be the lightest one of us,"** Hannibal said as he turned to look at Face.

 **"Pays to stay fit,"** Face said **.**

 **"Well, I'm really the lightest,"** Amy added **.**

 **"No, you gotta be the bait. We gotta do something to get that jerk within range. He'd be suspicious if it was a man,"** Hannibal concluded.

 **"Let's hear it for women's rights,"** Amy said sarcastically. Amy got up and weakly limped closer and closer to the armed monk.

The monk saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly jumped out of the jeep. **"Hey!"** Amy feebly turned away and fell to the ground. The monk ran over to Amy as Face positioned himself to pounce.

When the monk was quite close, Amy rolled over and out of the way to a nearby tree. Face leaped out of the tree and onto the unsuspecting monk. Face struggled with the monk, trying desperately to get the rifle out of his reach. The monk pulled the trigger several times in an attempt to get Face. But he only successfully hit the tree that Amy was leaning against. Face and the monk got to their feet while still fighting for control of the gun. The monk soon got the upper hand and wrenched the gun away from Face. Then he delivered the butt of the gun to Face's stomach, making Face double over in pain. When Face raised his head, the monk slammed the gun hard into Face's face. Face collapsed on the grass.

B.A. rushed out of the bushes and delivered a solid blow to the monk who was out like a lightbulb.

 **"Face, Face are you okay?"** Amy asked worriedly as she and Hannibal rushed to Face's side. When they got there, Face was moaning and groaning in pain.

Hannibal gently turned Face's head so he could assess how bad it was. **"How many fingers am I holding up?"**

 **"Blue,"** he moaned. **"Tree,"** he slurred and mumbled incoherently as Hannibal and Amy helped him to his feet. They put his arms over their shoulders to keep him from falling over.

 **"How bad is he?"** B.A. asked as he walked over.

 **"He's okay,"** Hannibal said hesitantly.

 **"Oh no, not again,"** Face moaned as he stuck out his tongue to reveal a capped tooth.

Hannibal quickly retrieved it from his tongue and placed it inside his pocket. **"Don't worry kid, I'll put it in with the other."**

 **"Oh good,"** Face said as Amy and Hannibal helped him toward the farmhouse. B.A. picked up the rifle and rapped quickly on the window.

A farmer and his daughter opened the door and the farmer said, **"Please, now, please, we've done nothing to you, why don't you just leave us alone!"**

 **"We need help,"** Hannibal said.

 **"What's going on? Who are you people?"** the daughter questioned nervously.

 **"We're being chased by that maniac, Reverend James. He's trying to kill us. We need your help! He's injured,"** Amy explained.

 **"Look, there's nothing we can do to help you. We don't even have a phone. My daughter and I have lived here for the past five years, alone!"** the man said quickly.

 **"We're coming in, Jack. Now get the first aid kit before you have to use it on yourself,"** B.A. threatened.

They hesitantly agreed and opened the door to let them into the house. Hannibal and Amy laid Face on the couch and let the daughter tend to his busted lip.

 **"** **I'm sorry, I'm just worried about my daughter. Reverend James would kill us for sure if he knew we were helping one of his,** **'** **unchosen',"** the farmer said looking at Face.

 **"What do you have to do with Reverend James?"** Hannibal questioned.

 **"Oh, his men come and collect part of my crops. They don't like to go into Redwood and mingle with the townfolk. So he does most of his food buying right here. If I didn't help him, he said he'd kill us,"** the man answered.

 **"We understand,"** Amy chimed in. **"Believe me, we know how crazy he is. But we need your help; he's out there trying to murder us."**

 **"We'd like to avoid that if we could,"** Hannibal added.

 **"Like I said, I've got no phone,"** the man replied.

 **"You got any weapons?"** B.A. asked.

 **"Nothing,"** the man said.

 **"BA, we'll have to start scrounging. I'm sorry but we'll have to go through some of your things. It won't take those robes long to figure out where we are,"** Hannibal stated.

B.A., Hannibal, and the farmer went outside to see what they could find while the daughter looked after Face.

"How is he?" Amy asked.

"I think he'll be okay. But he needs to rest," the daughter stated.

Hannibal burst into the room. **"Amy, grab a screwdriver and get that radio out of the jeep and get some paint and get to work on the roof."**

 **"Got it,"** Amy said as she went outside.

 **"Face, if you feel well enough, I've got a hot water heater that I need to move out of the basement,"** Hannibal said.

 **"I really don't think he should move around much,"** the daughter stated quickly.

 **"Awww, move it Lieutenant!"** Hannibal ordered, leaving the room. Face moaned softly and slowly got to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the daughter asked softly.

"I'll be fine—I hope."

A FEW HOURS LATER AFTER THE A-TEAM LEFT THE FARMHOUSE

After the team wrapped up the case and ditched the jeep, they took off in the van. They knew they couldn't stay in one place too long because Decker would come looking for them.

B.A. was too busy driving, Hannibal was too busy formulating plans, Amy was busy reading a book, and Murdock was returning the helicopter, so no one was there to notice what was wrong with Face. After taking those hits earlier in the day, Face was absolutely exhausted. So exhausted that he fell into a deep sleep—which was rudely interrupted by B.A. slamming on the brakes.

"AAAhhhh!" Face yelped as his head connected with the seat in front of him.

"Sorry, Face. I didn't see that deer…" B.A. started.

"Are you okay, Face?" Hannibal asked absentmindedly staring after where the deer disappeared into the forest.

"Yeah, fine," he lied as he rubbed his head and repositioned himself to find a better position. The only thing was that the movement really hurt his stomach. To make things worse, his head started to ache.

A few minutes passed and no one said a word. But then Amy finished her book and set it on her lap. "Hannibal, are we going to eat soon? I'm starved."

"What do you think, B.A.? Face?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah, man. I could go for somethin'," B.A. replied.

"Face?" Silence ensued, and Face did not answer. "Face?" Hannibal asked now getting a bit worried.

"Oh, Hannibal. He's asleep again!" Amy said loudly. "Come on, Face. Wake up!" she said as she shook him. Her fingers brushed against his bare skin where his top button had come undone. Hannibal, he's burning up!" she shouted frantically.

"B.A., pull over. Come on, Face. Wake up!" Hannibal said urgently as he got out of his seat and knelt on the floor by Face's seat. He put the back of his hand to Face's forehead and then picked up his limp wrist and took his pulse. "His pulse is too fast. He's definitely got a fever," he said looking towards B.A. He then turned his attention back too Face and unbuckled his seatbelt. "There must be something wrong. Help me lay him on the floor." B.A., Hannibal, and Amy proceeded to unbuckle him and lay him down on the floor in the back of the van. Hannibal gave him a good shake, "Face?" Face moaned softly at Hannibal's shaking. "Talk to me, Face."

Face opened his eyes to see them all gathered around him. He was very dazed and didn't remember what had happened. So, he quickly tried to sit up, but that action caused so much pain that he gasped sharply and gripped at his stomach.

"Lay back down, Face," Hannibal commanded as he gently pushed Face back to the floor. "Now Face, can you tell me what hurts? Is it just your stomach?"

"What?...Hann…bal…so…confused….Ahhh!" he gasped again clutching his stomach.

"Just tell me what hurts."

"My….stomach…and….my….head."

"B.A., get the med kit. Amy, get his shirt unbuttoned," Hannibal commanded. His hands moved to Face's head, as he probed for any bumps. Face gasped. "Sorry, Face. I'll try to be gentle."

B.A. retrieved the med kit and handed Hannibal some bandages. Hannibal elevated Face's head and gently wrapped the bandage around it and tied it off at the end.

"Hannibal, I think you better look at this," Amy said pointing toward a huge and ugly black n' blue mark.

Even Hannibal cringed a bit when he saw it. But, he quickly regained his composure and spoke softly to Face, "I need you to hold still. I need to see if you broke any ribs. Okay?" he said as he moved closer. But before he could probe for any further damage, Face gripped Hannibal's hands in a death grip. "Face, it's for your own good. Now let go, please." But Face's grip did not loosen. Hannibal looked to B.A. and Amy and silently pleaded for help. Amy nodded and got down by Face's ear. She quietly whispered something to him, and immediately Hannibal felt his hands become free again. Hannibal tried again, and this time Face started thrashing about wildly. B.A. quickly pinned Face down. But Face tried so hard to be free that soon he was soon breathing very hard and sweating profusely. Before long, Face's body went limp as he passed out. "B.A., drive to the nearest clinic!" Hannibal shouted.

"What do you want me to do, Hannibal?" Amy asked.

"You should call Murdock. Tell him what's happened."

"Sure, Hannibal," Amy said as she moved to the front of the van to call Murdock on the car phone.

Hannibal quickly checked Face to see if he had any broken bones. "It looks like nothing's broken. I just can't see why it's so painful."

"Hannibal, there's a clinic five miles from here!" B.A. shouted.

"I just called Murdock. He's very worried and will be waiting by the phone for directions," Amy said. "How's Face?"

"Still out of it. No broken bones, though."

"What are we going to tell the clinic when we get there?" B.A. asked.

"That my son was jumped by burglars."

"We're here," B.A. said as he pulled into the parking lot and screeched to a stop.

"I'm coming, too," Amy said.

"No, you can't," Hannibal said firmly.

"Come on, Hannibal. I could be his sister…" Amy said.

"Fine. But B.A.'s staying here and will call Murdock. Amy, run in and get a stretcher. I'll start to carry him to the door."

Amy nodded and ran inside. In a few seconds, she returned with two young men and a stretcher. The men assisted Hannibal and got Face situated on it. Then they rushed him inside where the doctor met them.

"Can I come in with my son, Dr.?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm sorry. You and the young lady will have to wait in the waiting room. You can fill out the paperwork while you wait."

"Please, if my Jess wakes up and doesn't see anyone he knows, he'll panic and possibly hurt himself even more. I can stay out of the way. Melody can fill out the paperwork."

"Your daughter is the young lady?"

"Yes, Melody Chase, and I'm Denver Chase."

"I guess, but if you get in my way…Come on. By the way, my name is Dr. Anderson," he said motioning for Hannibal to follow. The doctor led him down the same hallway that Face had just been wheeled down. "So what exactly happened to…Jess?"

"He was jumped by an armed burglar who was trying to break in. They fought, and the burglar's rifle hit him hard."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning."

"Why have you waited so long?"

"He seemed fine after laying down for a while."

"Did he lay down all afternoon?"

"No."

"Then what did he do this afternoon?"

"He moved a hot water heater for me and various other things."

"Your son must have a high tolerance to pain."

"Yes, I suppose he does."

"How long has he been unconscious?"

"About fifteen minutes. But I think he's had the fever longer than that."

"Any allergies?"

"Just about anything stronger than Tylenol."

The doctor nodded and went over to Face who was lying on the examination table. "Is it only his stomach and head?"

"Yes."

He unwrapped Face's head and fingered his bruise. "I want an x-ray done, STAT," he ordered. "I'm sorry. You'll have to step out for a moment, Mister Chase."

In a few minutes, Hannibal was allowed back in. "After looking at his x-rays, he doesn't have a concussion or any broken bones. But he's fever is very high and his ribs are very bruised. That burglar must have hit him hard."

"May I see him?"

"We're going to move him into a room, until his fever goes down. Once he's settled, you and your daughter can see him."

"I'll go tell Melody," Hannibal said as he walked into the waiting room.

Amy ran to him, "Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine."

All of the sudden Murdock burst in. "Where is he? I want to see him!"

Hannibal quickly called out, "Ah, Andrew, my son. Jess'll be fine. He's just got a fever and some bruised ribs."

"Mister Chase, your son is out of control. Please come quickly!" the doctor said.

Hannibal, Murdock, and Amy followed the doctor to Face's room. He was thrashing about wildly. Two nurses were trying desperately hard to keep him still and in bed. But they were not able to. Hannibal rushed to him and whispered in his ear, "Easy, Jess. It's okay. We're all here for you. Calm down. Shhh." Face calmed down at once and the nurses were able to reestablish the IV that he had pulled out. He was soon asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, his fever was gone. And most of the team was asleep around him. He tried to move his hand, found that something was holding it down. He looked to see Hannibal's hand resting comfortingly on it.

But the movement awakened Hannibal. "Kid, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"A little sore. But I'm okay."

"Listen, I feel really bad about not making sure you were ok yesterday. I saw the symptoms, and they were right in front of me, but I ignored them. I saw that you were disoriented after you were hit. Then in the van when you hit your head."

"Just wait a second, Hannibal. It was my fault. I should have been better prepared to take on that guy. I should have anticipated it and I should have told you that I really wasn't feeling good."

"I'm sorry, kid. I'll try to have better judgement in the future."

"I'll make an effort to let you know if something's wrong. But, I can't promise you, because habits die hard. At the orphanage, there was only one priest who really cared when any of the children were sick, and he wasn't around a lot. So we had to care for ourselves for the most part. I was never part of any "real" family, you know."

"I know, Face, but we're your new family. I care about each of you as if you were my own flesh and blood. It will always be that way. Even if I terribly misjudge something or someone messes up, I will still be your family. I will still be there for you when you need me."

"Thanks, Hannibal. You don't know how much that means to me," Face said as he wiped a tear from his eye.


End file.
